Disneymania
by bluethunder25
Summary: A wide variety of segments featuring Disney character that parodies movies, TV shows, comics, and pop culture.


_Here are some exclusive previews as to what you can expect to see in Disneymania._

* * *

Snow White had been warned by the Huntsman of her wicked stepmother's cruel jealousy and was order to flee into the woods, never to return.

As she made her way into the dark, twisting woods, she struggled through the vines. Suddenly, Mowgli and Penny ran past her.

She continued running, making her way to broken tree where from out of its hallow emerged Owl.

"I say, lost your way have you? That reminds me of the time my Uncle Jervis stubbed his toe after flying past an acorn tree. Poor fellow had to hop on one foot for at least a week, ahahahahahahaaaa!" Owl said.

Snow White screamed and ran in another direction towards a cave where a bunch of bats flew out. Following the bats came the Batmobile that parked in front of Snow White. The door of the Batmobile opened revealing Batman whose suit had nipples on it.

Batman turned to Snow White. "Hi Snow White, I'm Batman," he said in a George Clooney-esque voice before he showed Snow White his bat credit card.

Snow White screamed again and ran in a different direction. suddenly, her dress was caught in some branches which in her mind, she believed to be actual hands. One of them turned out to be Thing from The Addams Family.

She managed to get out, but then she got caught in even more branches. She struggled to get free, but could not get out. As hard as she tried, the branches held onto her like tight, grasping hands. No matter what she tried, she could not get out.

The branches were starting to mess up her hair and dress, much to her annoyance. "Hey, easy on the hair! I just got it done at Bibbity Bobbity Boutique!" she said to the branches.

"Cut!" a voice suddenly said.

The voice came from David Hand, one of the directors of the Snow White's movie.

With David was another one of the directors, a man with a large nose and huge elf ears. He was Wilfred Jackson.

To David's left was another director, a man with short brown hair and a mustache. He was William Cottrell.

To David's right was yet another director, a man with a big, egg shaped head, his name was Larry Morey.

Another director there was a man with short brown hair that was parted in the middle. His name was Perce Pearce.

The last director was a partially bald man with a short mustache. His name was Ben Sharpsteen.

They were all shooting a scene for "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs."

David called for a crew to get Snow White out of the branches. When they got her out, her hair was in wrinkles and her bow was crooked.

"All right! Let's take 5!" David said.

With that, Snow White went to her chair that had her name on it and gave a whistle calling her animal friends. A couple of birds did her hair while a couple of deers did her fingernails, much to their annoyance.

"I'm signing with Universal after this," one of the deers said to the audience.

After the animals were done, Henry called Snow White back to the set.

"OK, let's start from before you get caught in the branches," Henry said. "Places, camera!"

"Snow White runs through scary forest, take 2, marker!"

"And action!" Henry shouted.

Snow White began again. She got caught in the branches, but got out more easily this time. She made her way deeper into the forest, running into a tree that seemed to eye her with a terrifying expression. She screamed and ran in a different direction, only to fall into a swamp.

"Eeeh, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoowie!" she screamed.

She held onto a vine, but eventually fell into the murky water. Her problems were made even worse when she saw what looked like log alligators. She screamed in terror at this sight.

Just then, Tick Tock the crocodile appeared. Snow White once again screamed and ran off.

Further and further she ran into the forest, encountering the most horrible sights imaginable; trees that seemed to come to life, wicked eyes staring at her at every turn, Michael Jackson's zombie form from Thriller, Belle and Edward from Twilight, a cheap, unofficial 1993 sequel directed by an Australian painter, and the Ghostly Trio from Casper.

The horrifying sights caused her to become disoriented and spin around in circles.

"Hey stop spinning so fast," said Fatso.

Finally, Snow White dropped to the ground, unable to further handle the terrors in front of her.

"And cut!" said David. "And that will do it for this scene, folks, we'll come back tomorrow for the next scene!"

Feeling exhausted, Snow white went back to her chair and read a copy of "Disney Princess Monthly" that had a picture of Anastasia on it and said in yellow letters, "Anastasia: Princess or not?"

As she read through the pages, one particular thing interested her. "Snow White meets the 3 Stooges? Boy, what Hollywood won't come up with these days," she said as she looked at the audience.


End file.
